the_dirty_jackfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirlewanger's Brigade
This militant Neo-nazi organization is an unofficial militia force dedicated to an extreme re-interpretation of ideals and principles of the Humanis Polis political movement. Although disavowed publicly by the Humanis Policlub, Dirlewanger's Brigade is financially backed by several prominent members. Dirlewanger's Brigade, named after an infamous Nazi SS commander who relished in torturing members of the so called "lesser races," see themselves as a modern version of Hitler's storm troopers and often harasses non-humans in the streets and damage metahuman property. Auburn has become an unsafe place for metahumans of all races and for humans who are deemed "not pure enough" by the Brigade. The members of the Brigade often appear as typical skinheads, wearing military fatigues and sporting red arm bands with their unique fiery Swastika emblem known as the "Dirlewanger Cross". Many ride motorcycles, and they have a dedicated club house and bar called "The Hotel Auschwitz." Strongly espousing the ideal of the perfected human form, many of the Brigade's members have extensively upgrade their bodies, particualrly with bioware. The Brigade has a special connection to Black Sun Industries, an up and coming Westcoast bio-genetics corporation with mysteriously deep pockets. Some even assert that they have contacts among the Black Lodge although the Brigade has yet to demonstrate a major awakened presence. The leader of Dirlewanger's Brigade, Oskar, is powerfully-built human of apparently Germanic descent who sports the Brigade's flaming Swastika emblem nano-tatooed upon his forehead. His victory in furious battle against the leader of the The Gorilla Gang six months ago has made him a legend upon the streets of Auburn. Due to this story he has become something of folk hero to many of the human youth of Auburn. As a response to this popularity Oskar's gang has begun working with this young disaffected population and are recruiting enthusiastic youngsters for membership in The New Youth, an suborganization just for teens. Ideology: Dirlewanger's Brigade sees metahumanity's place in the 21st century as the dangerous product of unchecked racial miscegenation and the liberal pastiche of leftist free-market capitalism. They advocate for human supremacy and morally justify any measures to achieve it. They see megacorporations as dangerous puppets for non-human forces, and they call for more human-centric government oversight over global affairs. Oskar and his mysterious allies see violent revolution as the only way to overthrow what they see as the impure and corrupt powers that currently rule the 6th world, and they work to create an organizational backbone of committed revolutionary cadres for their movement. For them, non-humans are "lesser races" or "degenerate usurpers," and they bemoan the weakness and moral lassitude that allowed human governments to give up humanity's righful place of dominance over the earth. They hold a particular distrust of the government of the UCAS for being such a liberal and corrupt organization that it almost "sold America into slavery to an overgrown serpent." They see themselves as destined and called to fight against the supernatural tide threatening humanity and are inspired to reassert "humanity's rightful place as the dominant species." Although many see Dirlewanger's Brigade as petty crooks and ignorant bullies, they have some very powerful backers and access to some extremely dangerous hardware. It is also clear that they have influence amongst Auburn's disaffected human working class, particularly the youth, and that they were instrumental in facilitating the various flare-ups which have come to be known as the "Nights of Hate." With Seattle's apparently human-supremacist mayor, Brackhaven, in power, and Black Sun Industries doing well in the stockmarket, Dirlewanger's Brigade and it's mysterious allies seem poised to make a major move, and Auburn seems to be poised to be the first battleground in this coming conflict. Gang Lieutenants: Kronnor Arbeit Lucas Thorne